


alamat

by xoxo18



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Tagalog, crackfic, no tots head empty
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxo18/pseuds/xoxo18
Summary: Paano nga ba sila nagsimula?
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	alamat

**Author's Note:**

> heads up! there are swear words + r-18 themes (implied), please proceed with caution 🥺
> 
> happy wr day!

Mataas at makapal yung mga gusali na may kinukubling halos olympic-sized na swimming pool, soccer field, at kada floor may laboratory. First day ulit ng college, at aminado si Seungwan na kahit papaano namiss niya ito.  
  
“Good morning po, Kuya Joe!” Bati ni Seungwan sa guard.

“Good morning din, Seungwan!” Maligayang tugon nito sa kanya habang ipinadaan ng dalaga ang dala-dalang gamit sa machine inspector ng university.

Bahagya itong nagpasalamat bago tuluyan nang naglakad patungo sa ilalim ng shed at sumandal sa poste, inaabangan ang pagdating ng kaniyang tropa. Madalas kasi, ayaw na niyang maghintay ng text o kaya tumawag. Paano ba naman, araw-araw nakakatanggap siya ng halos isang daang private messages na karamihan mula sa iba’t ibang mga babae.

_**Hi Seungwan, free ka ba this Friday? I know a good place.** _

_**Balita ko you won the case comp, congrats! We should hangout soon!** _

_**hI p0 crU$h na cRusH kit4!** _

_**Last night was fun, kalian ulit?** _

Ops, huwag kayo mag-isip nang masama, naglaro lang sila ng board games. Ganyan lang kasi talaga si Seungwan, _campus crush_ kung ituring — mayaman, matalino, tsaka sobrang bait. Kapag ngumingiti sa’yo habang suot ang kaniyang black leather jacket at kumikinang niyang blonde hair sa ilalim ng sinag ng araw, _shet._ Gusto na lang nilang humimlay at magsabi ng “I do, Father.”

Sa totoo lang, natutuwa si Seungwan sa pagkakilala sa kanya at sa atensyon pero hindi siya kailanman naghanap ng seryosong karelasyon. Hindi naman dahil takot siya masaktan o kaya ayaw niya sa commitment, sigurado lang kasi talaga siya sa kung ano gusto niya. Saka nakakainis lang din kasi yung mga text nang text! Maya’t maya na lang tumutunog cellphone niya, hindi tuloy siya makapag-COD nang maayos. Punyetang mga kaibigan niya binebenta yata number niya eh.

Asan na ba mga ‘yon!?

“Simangot mo abot impyerno, papakuha ka na ba finally?”

“Tangina ka.”

Walangya, pinaghintay na nga siya inasar pa.

“’Wag ka mag-bad words! Susunduin ka na talaga ni Satanas sige ka!” At tawang-tawa pa nga siya sa sarili. “Biro lang gago, namiss kita pre!”

Niyakap ni Seulgi si Seungwan ngunit itinulak naman siya nito palayo. Nilagay ng kaibigan ang kamay sa dibdib na tila kumikirot ang puso.  
  
“Ouch, ayaw mo na ba sa’kin?? Dun ka na ba sa textmate mong jejemon?” Nakangisi na namang sabi ni Seulgi sa kanya habang tinutusok ang kaniyang taligiran.

“Tumigil ka nga!” Naiinis na tugon ni Seungwan, “Pinamimigay mo number ko ‘no!?”

Umayos na ng pagkakatayo si Seulgi at inaakyat ang dalawang kamay. “Hey, stop accusing me ha. I’m not like that.”

Umikot naman ang mata ni Seungwan, “Psh, pangit ng English mo ‘di bagay.”

“Tama ka diyan pre.” Tumatangong sabi ni Seulgi, “Pero alam mo bagay? Kayo ni jejemon girl AYIEEE—”

Tangina talaga. Akmang susuntukin na ni Seungwan ang kaniyang kaibigan nang may pumihit sa kaniyang braso.

Huminga nang maluwag si Seulgi habang kabadong tinignan ni Seungwan kung sino ito. _Sana hindi prof, sana hindi prof._

“Teka pre,” pamilyar yung boses, “Ganto kasi dapat.” Nagtataka siya sa kung anong ibig sabihin ni Lisa, ngunit naunawaan na niya nang hinubad ng babae ang tatlong singsing sa kabilang kamay at nilipat sa nakaabang niyang kamao.

Pakyu ka Seulgi, ano ka ngayon.

“Tangina mo Lalisa!!!!” Sigaw nito habang natatawang tumakbo palayo mula kay Seungwan, ngunit agad din siyang nahabol.

‘Di naman niya sinuntok, ‘di siya mapanakit. Pinitik niya lang sa noo nang very slight.

.

Hindi nagtagal, nakarating na sila sa auditorium at hindi sila nagtaka kung bakit halos wala ng bakanteng upuan. Si Lisa kasi nagutom daw sa 2 minutes niyang paghabol, kaya sinamahan muna nila ito at pinanood kumain ng dalawang cups ng kanin sa cafeteria, partida nag-almusal na ‘yan sa kanila.

Tumitingkayad si Seulgi nang nakahanap na rin sila ng mauupuan na saktong tatlo sa bandang gitna. Kahit nahihiya si Seungwan ay sumunod na lamang siya.

May kauting bulungan at narinig niya ang ang apilyido nilang tatlo, subalit hindi niya ito minasama lalo na nung kumindat si Manoban at naghagikhikan naman ang mga freshman.

“Silence, everyone.” Sabi ng isa sa mga professors kasabay ng pagkaupo nina Seungwan. “Good morning to all of you, beloved students.”

Nagpalakpakan naman ang lahat.

“To give our opening speech, I have the pleasure of calling...”

“Tuloy naman mamaya diba? G tayo?” Bulong ni Seulgi sa kanila, si Seungwan nasa gitna at si Lisa sa dulong kanan.

Bahagyang tumango lang si Wendy, nakikinig sa speech ng kanilang Dean.

“Oo g lang, pero magdadala raw kasama si Rosé.” Bulong din pabaik ni Lisa.

“Sina Jennie ba ulit? Lagi naman na natin kainuman ‘yon tangina nandon nga siya sa mga bumuhat sa’kin nung ‘di na ko makatayo.” Natatawang sabi ni Seulgi.

“Nakakahiya ka talaga inamo.” Binatukan siya ni Lisa ngunit tumawa lang ito lalo. “Pero hindi, ibang friends daw higher batch siguro.”

“Ay, wala bang kiddie meal?”

Binatukan ulit siya ni Lisa, “Gago ka talaga!” Malakas na bulong nito.

“Sssh, ang ingay niyo matatapos na.” Saway ni Seungwan sa kanila.

Tama nga siya, binigkas na ng kanilang dean ang mga salitang, “Welcome to the academic year 2021-2022!”

At nagpalakpakan ulit ang lahat. Palagi namang ganito ang simula ng araw kapag first day. Pagkatapos ng ilan pang mga mensahe mula sa ibang admin, nagsipuntahan na ang mga estudyante sa kani-kanilang klase.

“Kitakits mamaya ah, see you mga pre!” Paalam ni Lisa.

“Oks, diretso ka na dun pre, ‘wag ka na mag-caf ulit parang awa.” Bilin ni Seulgi habang naglakad na rin patungo sa building niya.

“Ingat kayo!” Kumaway si Seungwan sa dalawa at nagpunta na rin sa silid.

Bumuntong-hininga na lang siya, terror pala ang prof niya at may biglaang graded na diagnostic test. May dalwang oras para magsagot ng 100 items mula last term, literature pa ‘yon na puro memorization. Buti na lang kahit papaano naalala pa niya kaya nagpasa siya 30 minutes before at dumiretso sa sunod na klase. Chill lang, dalawang oras na kamustahan tungkol sa summer vacation. Tapos last 2 hours ulit.

.

Alas siyete ng gabi, nagkita-kita na sa labas ng bar ang tatlong magkakaibigan.

“Tagal niyo gagi nakakainip.” Mataray na sabi ni Lisa sa kanila.

“Kanina ka pa?” Tanong ni Seungwan dito, nahirapan kasi siyang i-park kotse niya dahil ang daming tao. “Sorry, sorry.”

“Joke lang bro ‘di ka naman mabiro eh.” Natatwang sambit nito, “Kararating ko lang, traffic sa Taft.”

Oo, kahit Monday, marami talagang tao rito sa Psycho at dinadayo ng mga students galing Katip, España, o kahit U-belt sa Sampaloc.

“Dumaan ka pa condo?” Tanong ni Seulgi rito habang chinecheck kung naka-lock ang pinto ng auto niya.

“Syempre, para fresh sa mata ni Binibining Roseanne.” Kinikilig na banggit ni Lisa, tangina parang grade 1 naman.

Nagtaas naman ng kilay si Seungwan at ngumisi, “Ano nga ulit label niyo?”

Humalakhak si Seulgi habang kunot-noo na pinakyu ni Lisa ang mga ito. Bahagyang hinagod na lamang ni Seungwan ang likod ng kaibigan bago tuluyang itinulak ang pinto papasok ng bar.

Umalingawngaw sa kanila ang malakas na tugtog, sadboi music nga lang.

 _Mask up my pain  
Hold back my tears  
_ _I’m going insane  
Nobody knows_

Hindi naman pala gaanong crowded kumpara sa madalas nitong kalagayan gabi-gabo. Siguro maya-maya yung hypebeast na tugtugan na may malupitang bass drop na mararamdaman mo sa puso mo. Sa ngayon, relax lang muna.

Naaaninag na nila ang table nung iba pa nilang mga kasama, at agad namang kumaway si Lisa at mabilis na naglakad.

“Chaeng!”

_Whipped._

“Hey, Lisa!”  
  
Niyakap siya nito at may pagpikit pang nalalaman ang gunggong. Palihim na tumawa sina Seulgi at Seungwan ngunit sumunod din na niyakap ang kabigan, pero yung kanila saglit lang. Hindi ‘yung dinadamdam. Binati rin nila si Jisoo, magkakakilala na sila mula high school at kahit iba iba na ng kolehiyo dahil sa iba’t ibang tinahak, lagi pa rin nilang pinipilit na magkita at magkwentuhan.

“Si Jennie wala pa?” Tanong ni Seungwan habang umuupo na sa dulo ng table nila.

“Nag-CR lang saglit kasama ni Joohyun.”

Bahagyang tumango si Seungwan at inaabot ang menu nang bigla siyang napatigil.

_Tangina._

Nastatwa siya at natulala, tila giniginaw at hindi makagalaw nahihirapan ang pusong pinipilit ay ikaw.

“Uy pre anyare sa’yo?” Siko sa kaniya ni Lisa.

Hindi naman siya makasagot. Tama ba ‘yung narinig niya? Posible ba ‘yon?

“Gago ka mukha kang natatae na ewan, nawawalan ako ng gana.” Sabi ni Seulgi sa kaniya.

“Wan, are you okay?” Alalang tanong ni Rosé at sumama naman ang tingin ni Lisa.

Bago pa siya makapagsalita, dumating na ang mga banyo queens. Tangina, ‘di talaga makapaniwala si Seungwan sa nakikita niya.

“Nandito na pala kayo,” panimulang bati ni Jennie sa kanila, pero lahat ng mata nung tatlong magkakatropa naka-tingin sa katabi niya. “Sinama ko nga pala si Irene, ka-org ko hehe I’m sure magkakasundo kayo.”

“Hi everyone, you can call me Irene or Joohyun.”

_Ang lambot nung boses, nakakapanghina._

“Sure din ako we will get along well.” Sabi ng kabigan niya na tila hypnotized at mesmerized. Binudol budol yata.

Mahinhing tumawa yung dalaga at iaabot na sana ni Seulgi yung kamay niya pero pinihit siya ni Seungwan.  
  
“Pre, kailangan ko ng Biogesic.”

“Ha?” Nagtatakang tanong ni Seulgi sa kaniya. Maski lahat ng nandun sa table nila, litong-lito sa biglaang nangyari. Pero lalo na yung mukha ni Joohyun, hindi mo maipinta.

“Biogesic.”

 _Tangina Seul,_ galingan mo naman.

 _1…_

_2…_

“Gago!? Ngayon talaga??”

Agad na tumango si Seungwan at dali-daling hinatak si Seulgi at Lisa paalis.

“Bili lang kami Biogesic, balik kami agad.”

Hindi na niya hinintay ang sagot ng mga kaibigan at dire-diretsong lumabas ng bar. Dinala niya ang mga ito sa parehong pwesto nila kanina pagkadating sa Psycho.

“Mga pre, dun pa sa kanto yung Mercury. Tara na ako na mag-drive.” Nilalabas na ni Lisa ang susi mula sa auto niya pero nagsalita si Seulgi.

“Manoban, ‘di mo naaalala? Biogesic ni Seungwan ibig sabihin emergency kailangan niyang umalis.”

Mga 5 seconds na nakakunot lang ang noo ni Lisa bago siya sumigaw, “AH! OO NGA PALA!”

Naalala na niya. Isang beses kasi, may date si Seungwan na sobrang ganda talaga. Saktong masalita lang, magaling sumayaw, nagppiano rin tas honor student. Okay naman nung una, nanood sila sine tapos kumain. Pero nung nagkausap na nang mas malalim, nakita ni Seungwan na elitista siya. Puro “tamad kasi kaya naghihirap” tapos DDS pa! Hindi niya kinaya, gustong-gusto na lang talaga niya umalis sa date na ‘yon. Kaya ang sabi niya, kailangan niya bumili ng Biogesic para sa kapatid niyang maysakit. Ayun nga lang, wala siyang sinabi kung kalian siya babalik.

Mula noon, code word na nilang magkakaibigan ‘yon. Pag may nagsabi o nagtext ng Biogesic, alam na.

“Ano, may nangyari ba? Natatae ka na ba talaga???” Apurang tanong ni Seulgi sa kanya.

“Hindi, hindi…” Pagmamaktol ni Seungwan.

Sasabihin niya ba? Medyo nakakahiya lang kasi. Suminghap siya, pero tropa niya naman ‘to diba? No judgement for life.

“Tangina AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA” Tumatawang sambit ni Lisa, “Gago, ‘wag mo sabihing crush mo yung Irene!?”

“SssSSshhHHhhh!” Agad na tinakpan ni Seungwan ang bibig ng kaibigan at sabay na nanlaki ang mga mata ni Seulgi. “’Wag ka maingay baka marinig!”

Binaba na ulit ni Seungwan ‘yung kamay niya pero syempre pinahid niya muna yung palad niya sa damit ni Seul. ‘Di na umiwas ang kaibigan kasi gulat pa rin siya.

“Finally, may umabot na sa standards mo gago! I’m so proud of you!!!” Hineadlock ni Seulgi ang mas maliit na kaibigan at ginulo ang buhok nito.

“Eut na, eut na!” Tumatalon na sabi ni Lisa.

Umayos na ng tayo si Seungwan at binatukan ito, “Gago ambaboy!”

Humagalpak naman sa tawa si Lisa pero hindi rin nagtagal nung sumeryoso na si Seungwan.

“Pero may konting history kasi kami…” Buntong-hininga niya, “Hindi ko naman akalaing magkikita kami ngayon. Sana nasabihan ako.” Malungkot na sambit ni Seungwaan.

“Tanga ka pala eh, sino mag-iinform sa’yo eh lahat kami hindi aware na may gusto ka sa kanya.” Mabilis naman na sagot sa kaniya ni Seulgi.

“Crush mo rin ‘no?”

“Ulol nagandahan lang, pero I don’t do feelings.”

Sumingit naman si Lisa, “Sus, ang sabihin mo gusto mo yung kaya kang paluhurin gaya ni Ligaya—”

“ANG BASTOS NG BUNGANGA MO!” Sigaw ni Seulgi na tinakpan din ang pasmadong bibig ng punyemas na kaibigan.

“Tangina guys pwede ako muna?? Medyo matagal na rin tayo rito, baka akalain nila buong pharmacy binili natin.”

“Ay, sorry sorry. Game na, serious tayo mga 3 minutes.”

Tumango si Lisa at sabay pang humalukipkip ang dalawaa. Poker face ang mga mukha nito at tila ready na nga sa mature roles at deep talks.

_Hinga._

“Naisip ko… Gamitin ko yung kwento ng burakeke.”

Natapos agad ang moment. Sabay na humagalpak sa tawa ang magkaibigan. Tanginang mga ‘to.

“AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA TANGINA MO WAN” “GAGO YUNG BURAKEKE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA”

Kumakapit na sa tiyan si Lisa at si Seulgi naman umiiyak na kakatawa.

Tagal din nilang ganyan bago nagsalita ulit si Seungwan, “Ano, okay na kayo? Pwede na ‘ko ulit?”

Nagpunas na ng pisngi si Seulgi bago nakapagsalita nang maayos. “Sorry na pre, naaalala ko pa kasi nung una mong sinabi sa’min ‘yon. Mindblown gago, IQ mo daig si Einstein.”

“Totoo! Gamitin mo ‘yun sigurado ako papayag ‘yon.”

Nagdududa si Seungwan at talagang kinakabahan. Kasi naman, posibleng lalo pang mainis sa kaniya yung crush niya pag kwinento niya ‘yon. Pero…

Mas tinataya ang lahat kapag hindi ka sumubok, ‘diba?

“Okay, suportahan niyo ko ah.” Determinadong sambit niya.

“Yes ser!” Sumaludo ang magkaibigan at nagpasalamat si Seungwan.

Sabay-sabay na silang pumasok, at pagkdating nila sa table may bucket na ng San Mig.

“Nakabili ba kayo?” Tanong ni Rosé habang nagbubukas ng isang bote. Inabot niya ito kay Lisa.

“Wala, sarado Mercury Drug.” Mabilis na sagot ni Seungwan.

“Huh? 24 hours ‘yun diba?” Balik-tanong ni Jennie.

Nagkibit-balikat na lamang ang tatlo.

“Anyway, naputol kanina but ayun,” tumagilid siya nang kaunti upang harapin si Irene na nasa dulo ng table, “Irene, meet Lisa, Seulgi, and Seungwan.”

“Hello, Irene!” Nakipagkamay si Lisa rito bago tumabi at umakbay kay Rosé.

“Hi, Irene!” Kumaway na lamang si Seulgi bago tuluyan na ring umupo katabi ng kaibigan.

Si Seungwan, ayun.

“H-hello, Irene.” _Puta, nautal pa._

Hindi gaya sa dalawang nauna sa kaniya ay hindi siya nito nginitian, pero nagsalita naman siya.

“Hi, Wendy. Long time no see.”

“Magkakilala kayo?” Agad na tanong ni Jennie nang nakataas ang isang kilay.

“Oo, nagkikita kami sa mga case comp.” Tugon naman ni Irene.

“Ah, same nga pala kayo ng course!” Pumalakpak pa ito, “Wannie, since higher year si Rene pwede ka manghingi ng tips sa acads.”

“Oo nga Wan, malakas tiwala ko sa’yo pero marami raw talaga natatanggal sa ME pag third year na.” Singit din ni Jisoo.

“Ah, hehe, kung okay lang kay Irene.” Nagkakamot-leeg na sabi ni Seungwan.

“Pero marami naman nang seniors na tutulong sa’yo diba?”

Marahil hindi nahalata ng ibang kaibigan, pero alam ni Wendy na sarkastiko at may halong inis ang pagkakasabi nito. Paano ba naman kasi, tuwing nagkakasama sila sa mga case competitions bilang representatives ng universities nila, medyo sumusunod si Wendy kay Irene. Hindi stalker ah!

Kapag breaktime ng panelists tapos kakain sa canteen, kung nasaan si Irene dun din lumalapit si Wendy. Kapag naman nasa lib sila nagppractice ng mga kagrupo nito, nandun din si Wendy tahimik na nanood. Ang problema nga lang, may mga students galing sa ibang school na lapit nang lapit sa kaniya tapos ang iingay. Ang lalakas tumawa ‘di naman siya nagjjoke wala nga siyang sinasabi eh. Ayun, nagalit na yata si madam kasi akala sinasabotahe siya ni Seungwan. Gusto lang naman niya makita ang dalaga, goodluck charm na rin kumbaga.

Nanlulumo na ulit si Seungwan. Pinanghihinaan na siya ng loob at ayaw na niya. Parang si stephen, ‘di niya na curry.

Tumabi na lamang siya kay Seulgi at bumulong ito sa kaniya, “Press F, pare.”

Kumuha na lamang siya ng beer at uminom.

.

Ewan ba ni Seungwan kung epekto ng alak ‘yon, pero sa tuwing iniirapan siya ni Irene kinikilig talaga siya eh. Mula kanina pa sila nag-iinuman, light drinks lang na may kasamang kwentuhan. Lahat naman sila afternoon classes pa. Dahil bagong kilala lang nila si Irene, nagkaroon din sila ng pagkakataon na balikan lahat kung paano sila naging magkakaibigan lahat. At sa mga karanasang binabanggit, buhat na buhat ang pangalan ni Wendy.

“Alam mo grabe ‘yan si SEUNGWAN eh, nung wala akong magets sa calculus tinuturuan niya talaga ko hanggang MADALING ARAW.” Ang lakas ng boses ni Lisa. Tipong para siguradong abot hanggang dulo ng table, halatang may pinariringgan.

“Oo tapos sobrang bait niyan ni Seungwan. Nung nag-field trip kami sa Enchanted Kingdom nung grade 6, nabasa ako sa Rio Grande tapos pagsilip ko sa bag ko... Gago wala pala kong dalang panty!” Tangina mo, Kang. ‘Wag mo nang ituloy, “Pinahiram niya ko agad! Naalala ko so-en pa ‘yon!”

Sa utak ni Seungwan binigwasan na niya ang kaibigan. Pero tipsy na rin kasi ito at natawa naman lahat, maski si Miss Beautiful. Kaya sa utak din niya, nagpapasalamat siya sa low alcohol tolerance ni Seulgi.

“Pero teka guys!” At nanahimik ang lahat sa table, “Si Seungwan naman may ikkwento.”

“Hoy, ano sinasabi mo jan?” Hinampas niya sa balikat si Seulgi at hindi sadya ay napalakas ito.

Mabilis na bumulong ang kaibigan sa kanya, “Backout ka na ba?”

“Hindi hindi, pilitin mo pa ko mga 2 times para lang hindi halata.” Mabilis din na bulong ni Seungwan.

Agad-agad naming naging in-character ang kaibigan, award-winning. “Dali na kasi, Wan! Kwento mo na!”

“Dali na Wannie, kwento mo na!” Pagpupumilit din ni Lisa.

“Tungkol saan ba ‘yan at bakit excited ‘tong mga ugok?” Natatawang tanong ni Jisoo.

“Maganda ‘to promise, dali na Wan!” Pilit ulit ni Seulgi sa kanya.

Lumingon siya bahagya para masulyapan si Irene, blangko lang ang mukha nito pero nakatingin kay Seungwan. _Shet,_ kinikilig talaga siya eh.

“Sige sige, eto na!”

This is it. Kaya niya ‘to.

“Sa isang malayong palasyo…”

“Huh??” “Why ganyan?” “Bedtime story?” Takang tanong ng iba niyang mga kaibigan.

“Maganda ‘to promise, maraming life lessons. Basta making lang kayo.” Pag-back up ni Lisa sa kanya.

Manoban, kahit pasmado bibig mo isa kang true friend.

“Okay, eto na talaga. Sa isang malayong palasyo sa isla, may prinsesa na nakakulong sa soooobrang taas na tower.” Inangat pa ni Seungwan yung kamay niya para ipakita yung taas.

Samantalang nagpipigil humagikhik sina Seulgi at Lisa, may actions pa kasi talaga yung kwento parang interpretative dance lang amputa.

“Buong buhay niya, nakakulong lang siya dun. Nag-iisa lang yung bintana ng kwarto niya sa kisame, para lang may ilaw na pumasok.” Malungkot na pagkakasabi ni Seungwan.

Naghintay siya mga 3 seconds, “Pero! Nung nag-18 na siya, pinayagan siya ng mga magulang niya lumabas sa kaarawan niya. Sa wakas, makikita niya na ang outside world!”

“Woooow!” Namamanghang sabi ni Seulgi.

Gusto siyang batukan ni Seungwan kasi ang epal lang, pero itutuloy na lang niya sayang ang kwento. Lahat sila nag-aabang ng kasunod.

“Nagtungo siya sa gubat, kasi naakit siya nung mga halaman at puno. Noong may nakita siyang pagong, kinausap niya!

Sabi niya, ‘Kuya, kuya, ano ka?’

‘Yung pagong nagulat siya nung una. Pero may naisip siya. Sabi niya sa prinsesa, ‘Gusto mong malaman?’

Mabilis na tumango ang dalaga kaya sumagot din ang pagong ‘Tara, date tayo.’”

“Ha?” “Anong konek??” Tanong ni Jennie at Irene, pero agad silang sinagot ni Seulgi.

“Teka lang, malalaman niyo mamaya.”

Tumango na lang si Seungwan at tinuloy. “Sunod naman, may nakita siyang unggoy. Nagtanong yung prinsesa, ‘Kuya, kuya, ano ka?’  
  
Sabi nung unggoy, “Gusto mong malaman?’

At nung tumango si Prinsesa, sumagot siya, ‘‘Tara, date tayo.’”

Sumandal na si Seulgi sa upuan habang ang lawak ng ngiti. Pero kahit si Lisa at lahat ng iba, nag-aabang talaga ng kasunod.

“Nung huli na, may nakita siyang burakeke.”

_1…_

_2…_

“Ano yung burakeke?” Tanong ni Irene sa kaniya, at nag-apir sina Seulgi at Lisa habang humahagalpak sa tawa.

Sina Rosé at Jisoo, unti-unti na ring ngumingisi.

“Tangina ka, Wan.” Sabi ni Jennie sa kaniyang pero nakangiti na rin.

Mukhang si Irene na lang ang hindi pa rin nakaka-gets, kunot pa rin ang kaniyang noo. Sige na nga, eto na.

“Gusto mong malaman?  
  
Tara, date tayo.”

Nagsitawanan ang lahat, inakbayan ni Seulgi ang kaibigan, “Tangina I’m so proud of you talaga my bro!” At hinampas pa siya nito sa likod.

“Awit ka Wan, ‘di ko inexpect ‘yon gago!” Natatawang sambit ni Jisoo.

Masaya si Seungwan kasi nagustuhan ng mga kaibigan niya, nirereserve niya naman talaga ‘yun for special people lang. At sa ngayon, naghihintay na lang siya ng reaksyon galing sa isang espesyal na tao.

Namumula ang pisngi ni Irene, siguro dahil na rin sa alak pero mas dahil sa hiya. O baka sa kilig? Nahulog kasi siya dun. Este, sa joke na ‘yon.

“So…” Nahihiyang simula ni Seungwan.

Bahagyang lumunok si Joohyun, “Ang haba pa ng kwinento mo, date lang naman pala edi sana tinanong mo na lang ako.”

“Bakit, ano ba isasagot mo?” Kabadong tanong ni Seungwan. Pinagpapawisan na talaga yung palad niya kahit malamig naman yung hangin ng aircon.

Ngayon, si Irene naman ang ngumisi. “Gusto mong malaman?”

“GAGOOOOO!”

“UWIAN NA MAY PANALO NA”

“LALANDI NIYO TANGINA MORE PLS!!”

*******

Magkakasama ulit ang tatlo sa caf, isang linggo na lang bago matapos ‘yung year kaya puro na lang sila free cut.

“Wait, so mula 1st year pa lang natin, crush mo na siya??” Tanong ni Lisa habang nalalaglag yung butil ng kanin mula sa bibig niya.

Tumango na lang si Wendy at nakangiting kinikilig, hanggang ngayon hindi pa rin siya makapaniwalang magkasintahan na sila ng crush niya.

“Kaya pala wala kang ni isang nirereplayan sa lahat ng nagtetext sayo, may Irene naman pala since Day 1.” Tila namamanghang sabi ni Seulgi.

“Oo nga,” panimula ni Seungwan, “Lagot ka sa kanya kasi pinamigay mo number ko. Selosa ‘yon.”

“Hoy!!” Agad na depensa ni Seulgi, “Hindi ako ‘yon si Lalisa ‘yon!"

“Tangina ka!” Sagot ni Lisa habang humarap kay Seul na nasa tabi niya. Ayun, yung kanin napunta sa pisngi at ilong.

“Ambaboy mong hayop ka!” Mangiyak-ngiyak na sagot ni Seulgi.

Natatawa na lang si Wendy pagmasdan ang mga kaibigan.

At sobrang excited na rin niya sa uwian kasi sa wakas, may uuwian na siyang Bae Joohyun.

**Author's Note:**

> hello mga lods sana natawa kayo 🤧 na-introduce yung kwento na yan sa amin ng mga friends ko 2 years ago pa. pero imbis na "tara, date tayo", yung ginagamit namin "tara, sex tayo" kaya feeling ko mas funny pa 'yon AHAHAHAAHAHSHSAJGHSJHGDS
> 
> effective yan guys try niyo sa mga crush niyo AHAHAHA hit me up on @siztrv or at my cc!


End file.
